1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hunting and recreational vehicles and more particularly, to a frame adapted for attachment to hunting and recreational vehicles and a cover removably secured to the frame and designed to enclose and protect the driver of the vehicle. The vehicle frame and cover of this invention is further characterized by a rigid metal cage or top frame having removable doors, complete with pivoting side window panels, as well as floorboards and a removable, flexible cover, with a windshield and rear window panel. The frame is designed to removably or fixedly mount to substantially any hunting vehicle, including three-wheel and four-wheel versions of the popular balloon tire, all-terrain vehicles well known to hunters and sportsmen. The frame and cover is light in weight and versatile and in a preferred embodiment, the flexible cover is provided with snaps or other fasteners for removable attachment to corresponding receiving snap members attached to the frame. The cover can therefore be quickly and easily removed from the frame, as desired. The wheeled vehicle can be located at a selected spot in a hunting area and the pivotally-mounted, transparent side windows in the doors raised in functional deployment to enable hunting directly from the vehicle.
2. Background Information
Various structures for covering vehicles are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,463,646, dated Mar. 8, 1949, to N. A. Schassberger, discloses a "Vehicle Top Construction" for a vehicle such as a jeep. The patent includes a top and closure construction for a vehicle which features several component elements that may be quickly and readily assembled on the vehicle and are easily removed therefrom without the use of special tools. The vehicle top construction is formed of an assemblege of interchangeable components which may be disassembled from a top supporting position and stored in the vehicle body in various positions, where they are readily accessible for reassembly. A "Mobile Scaffold" is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,249, dated Apr. 10, 1969, to Clarence G. Jackson. The Jackson mobile scaffold includes a vehicle-mounted platform which can be elevated to a work position and forms the roof of a vehicle over the driver's seat when the scaffold is not in use. An upper section of the scaffold telescopes within an intermediate section, which intermediate section in turn telescopes within a lower section under the control of a special power-driven cable and pulley system. U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,740, dated Aug. 17, 1971, to Werner W. Martinmaas, discloses a "Snowmobile Cab Assembly". The snowmobile cab assembly is said to be adapted for use on all snowmobile models and includes a slidable cab mounted on a frame attached to the snowmobile, with the cab frame and the mounting frame providing a roll bar structure for safety purposes. The cab assembly is detachable and serves to mount the windshield for the snowmobile in an alternative embodiment of the patent. U.S. Pat. No. 2,423,748, dated Jul. 8, 1947, to E. Acheson, details a "Collapsible Top for Vehicles". The collapsible top includes an improvement in folding frames and curtains for vehicles such as tractors which are normally operated under conditions which demand a clear unrestricted view in every direction. U.S. Pat. No. 2,682,427, dated Jun. 29, 1954, to W. Bright, details a "Removable Collapsible Vehicle Door Construction" for jeeps and other vehicles, the door of which is hinged to the body in a removable fashion to facilitate removal of the door from the body with minimal effort. A "Golf Car Raincoat" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,553, dated Jan. 9, 1973, to Charles W. Churchhill, et al. The roofed golf car has a passenger compartment weather-proofed by a pair of flexible transparent plastic curtains. Each curtain is supported by channel-shaped guide member, one on each side of the car, and each curtain is slidable on its guide member. Each guide member has multiple supports connected to the car roof and each curtain may be compressed into a bundle at one side of the car when not in use. A special curtain is provided to cover the conventional club compartment of the car during rainstorms. U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,315, dated Mar. 22, 1977, to George L. West, details a "Rain Curtain Assembly for Golf Carts". The rain curtain assembly includes multiple panels which are attached to the surface of the cart by a combination of suction cups and hook mechanisms. Tie cords are provided for securing the panels to each other to prevent entry of rain and wind into the passenger compartment of the car. U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,536, dated Jul. 4, 1978, to Marion T. Mills, details a "Weathershield for Golf Carts". A flexible sheet of at least partially transparent, water-repellent material is constructed to fit over the roof or canopy and sides of the golf cart for enclosure during inclement weather. An access is provided through the sidewall part for ingress and egress and when not in use, the weathershield may be removed from the cart, folded and stored in a pouch. U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,859, dated Nov. 11, 1986, to Kenneth N. Spicher, details a "Weathershield for Golf Carts and a Method for Enclosing a Golf Cart". The weathershield includes in combination a pipe frame mounted on the golf cart, the pipe frame having a roof defined by a front pipe, a back pipe and a pair of side pipes secured to the front pipe and to the back pipe. The weathershield includes a first sheet of flexible, water-repellent material shaped in a configuration which includes a top wall having outer dimensions at least equal to the outer dimensions of the roof of the pipe frame and a front and rear wall depending downwardly from the outer edges of the top wall portion and of sufficient length to respectively detachably fasten to the front and rear of the golf cart for enclosing the golf cart. The front wall includes a first transparent portion for visibility in guiding the golf cart and a pair of doors are easily removably secured to the pair of front upright support pipes by hinges having easily removable pins. A "Protective Cover For A Forklift Truck" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,037, dated Mar. 24, 1987, to Herbert F. Thau, et al. The protective cover includes a top panel which overlies the roof of the forklift truck and further includes front, rear and side wall panels depending from the top panel and secured thereto, as well as to each other, by edge seams. The side panels include roll-up doors and the front and rear panels include windows. Flaps are provided over the windows and straps depend from the top panel inside of the doors and flaps. Doors and flaps can be rolled up from the outside with the straps wrapping around them and secured onto fasteners provided on the top panel to hold the doors and windows in an open condition. U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,694, dated Sep. 27, 1988, to Curtis E. Gerber, details a "Golf Cart Enclosure". The golf cart enclosure includes a roof panel having a configuration corresponding to the configuration of the roof structure of the golf cart and front and rear and side panels suspended from the roof panel about the periphery of the golf cart to completely enclose the golf cart. The roof panel of the enclosure includes a peripheral hem which allows each panel suspended therefrom to be folded and rolled upwardly and then tucked under the roof panel. The peripheral flap is then fastened to the rim of the roof structure of the golf cart. French Patent No. 2,543,891 details a "Temporary Cover for a Vehicle Body" which includes ducts made of flexible metal or plastic sheet removably mounted on body panels. The ducts are complete with semi-conical recesses, the bases of which are open and extend toward the rear. The mountings may have push buttons which engage the vehicle or, alternatively, straps may be used to secure the cover on the vehicle body.
A well known problem which exists in the use of uncovered hunting vehicles and the three and four-wheel, balloon tire, hunting vehicles in particular, is exposure of the driver to the elements, as well as the danger of turnover. These vehicles are designed for operation in the manner of a motorcycle and usually do not even incorporate a windshield for protection of the driver. Furthermore, mud and water splash upwardly from the front wheels on the operator, adding to the discomfort of travel, especially on a cold outing. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a frame and cover for wheeled hunting and sports vehicles such as three and four wheel, balloon tire vehicles, as well as golf carts.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved frame and flexible cover for hunting and sports vehicles, which frame can either be removably or permanently mounted to the vehicle and includes floorboards and pivoting, transparent side panel windows in the doors, which open to facilitate use of the vehicle as a hunting blind.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved frame and flexible cover for mounting on all terrain vehicles, which frame includes a metal cage, complete with floorboards, enclosing the vehicle operator and a flexible cover mounted thereon by means of snaps, the frame further including a pair of removable doors, transparent windshield and rear window panel and pivoting transparent side panel windows located in the doors.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a substantially rigid frame and cover for balloon tire, three-wheel and four-wheel hunting vehicles and other sports vehicles such as golf carts, which frame is characterized by a multiple segment, rigid metal cage or frame surrounding the driver, floorboards built into the cage or frame to reduce water and mud spatter and removable, vinyl-covered, latch-equipped doors removably hinged to each side of the frame to facilitate access to the controls of the vehicle.
Another object of this invention is to provide a segmented, substantially rigid vehicle frame which can be adapted, bolted or welded to a three or four wheel hunting or sports vehicle of any design, which frame is further characterized by a bottom frame member, floorboards mounted on the bottom frame member, side frame members upward-standing from the bottom frame member, a top frame member mounted on the side frame members, doors hinged to the side frame members, pivoting transparent side windows mounted on the doors and a vinyl top fitted with a transparent windshield and rear window and snap fasteners for removable mounting on corresponding snap receptacles the respective frame members.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a new and improved vehicle top frame and removably attached flexible cover for enclosing the operator of three wheel and four wheel balloon tire hunting and recreational vehicles, which frame is characterized by a shaped metal cage capable of being assembled and removably or permanently mounted to the vehicle and further including a pair of folding, transparent side windows pivotally mounted on door panels hinged to the top frame and extendible in functional hunting configuration and foldable against the door frames in nonfunctional, travelling configuration.